seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: The X fights part 31
Gideon was in the submarine, eating do go. Mori is grilling, and Yuto takes a steak, eating it whole. "So, what's the plan?" "We head back... And go see Uriel." "Are you sure Uriel is the best choice? He might be... in a decapitation mood." "True... But he might be in a worst mood if we don't see him. Knowing him, or more importantly... Merudy, as long as we have candy, we'll be fine." "Point taken." Yuto takes out candy, and proceeds to chew on some chocolate. - Masatoshi is being dragged by Nassop, holding his stump. Masatoshi feels his nerves was destroyed, and he has blood covering his body. However, he was smiling. Nassop saw him, and was disgusted. "What's wrong with you? You may never be able to use your arm." "Yeah... But so what? It's typical... I've done worse then anyone I've met today... Every time I lose something precious to me... I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to the penance I rightly deserve." Nassop lets Masatoshi go, and walks away. Masatoshi falls to his knees, barely able to walk, and coughed up blood. "If you want to just die, do so." "Fine then... I just have to thank you for just trying to make me atone..." Masatoshi falls on his face, and blood begins to surround him. Masatoshi begins to smile, and his eye socket with his eyepatch begins to bleed. - Masatoshi wakes up and notices he's on an operating table. He sees someone with a scalpel, cutting a blood tendon. "Done... Oh, you're awake. Good. I got good and bad news. Good, you'll live. Bad, you lost an arm. I hope you can live with your right arm." "... I was left handed." "Oh." The man takes his mask off, and smirks. "My name is Sal." "Wait... That revolutionary piece of shit... No offense." "None at all. Before... I was. Now, I have seen the light! I am now a part of the Dragon Revolutionary, because just like you, I was a sinner! I know all about you... Well, since I joined. We heard a little about you. We've used you as demonstrations on why the world government should fall. But... Now you joined us. Irony. How quaint." "Wait... How did you?" "I was fated for execution for crimes against the kingdom... Until someone came to me. He told me that my master... My god... Requested my service. There, I met him. One of the leaders of the Dragon revolutionary, and it's greatest warrior... DRILL!" Sal was happy, and he finished dealing with Masatoshi. "You're lucky I was in the area. I was about to assist some agents overtake a kingdom... The Quilpho kingdom." Masatoshi was surprised, and sat up. "I heard rumors about that place... I heard the king did shit almost as bad as mine. Should boost your cause." "Yes, it will. I am to entice the masses. We'll have the leader of the revolution there become king... Someone like me. His name is Levi." Sal began to clean his hands, and turned around, to see Masatoshi just staring at the stump. "You know... You have been given a second chance. Just like me. It's time to show why you deserve something so amazing. If you want to die however..." Sal handed Masatoshi a gun. "Aim in the mouth. If not... Keep it. You may need it." Sal walked away, and Masatoshi stared at the gun. Masatoshi put it in his mouth, and fired. But no bullets. It wasn't loaded. Masatoshi took the gun out, and wanted to laugh. His face became covered in tears, and he fell from where he was sitting, sobbing and unable to move. Outside, Polaris heard Masatoshi cry, but didn't do anything. It was time for Masatoshi to show if he can get past today. - Nozaki was sitting near a fountain, and Oak was behind him. Nozaki was on the bench, with Oak just leaning on it. Oak looked to Nozaki, and Nozaki was just staring at an empty building, that said 'Ryo Dojo'. Nozaki was just staring, and sighed. "My father's Dojo..." "What happened." "Illness. We had a plague ten years ago... Many people were affected. For some, it was slow. For my father... Slower." "You're mother?" "She was the first. My father was the last." "I'm sorry. I never knew my parents... They died when the boat sinked, I was washed ashore and came to an island... With a cult. I followed it my whole life, learning from it." The two just looked down, and both thought about everything. Nozaki looked to a hook, and smiled. "The first thing my dad taught me... Was how to use a hook." Oak looked to Nozaki, and took his mask off. Nozaki looked to Oak, and whistled. "Why didn't you tell me you're handsome?" "I didn't see it as very important." "Then why'd you take your mask off?" "I assumed you wanted to talk to a human face." "Well... You win this round." Nozaki chuckled, and Oak did as well. Zoro and Rangton were hiding, watching the two, and Zozo looked disappointed. "God, he's a coward. Just ask him out." "Like you did with Christie?" "..." Zozo somersaulted and ran away. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc